It All Started With Lilly Davis
by KuteKat133
Summary: When Elliot yet again files for divorce their realationship becomes strained. What happens when an espeacially hard case forces Elliot and Olivia to live together.  How will Olivia take Elliot's confession and what becomes of nine year old Lilly Davis?
1. Tough Luck

Chapter One- Tough Luck

"Benson Stabler," called Don Cragen in an irritated voice oblivious to the argument that had been going on between his two best detectives just moments ago. The detectives looked up at their captain expectantly. "Got a vic at Mercy. She's pretty rattled and it seems to be the same MO as our perp," he said as he handed them the slip with the vic's info on it. Once in the car Olivia read off the vic's info from the slip as Elliot pulled out into the traffic. "Her names Lilly Davis, nine years old, white, four feet and eight inches tall, red hair, and green eyes. Just like the others," Olivia said with a sigh. She couldn't wait to catch this SOB. Elliot glanced at his partner and best friend of twelve years now automatically picking up on her distress. "Liv were gonna get him. It's not your fault that we didn't catch him the other day. We had no way of knowing which warehouse he was in. He's getting sloppier with each of his next victims. He was stupid enough to use his real name when asking about those old warehouses so, with this victim we might have enough to catch him with this time. Alright," he said trying to tred carefully while still trying to reassure her as this was the cause of their argument not long ago. He reached out and grabbed one of her hands and laced his fingers threw hers. He stopped for the red light and looked over at her. She was studying him unaware of his eyes on her until she looked up to meet his. Once their eyes locked he could read the tiredness, frustration, hope, and was it confusion in her eyes? She read the reassurance and was it love in his eyes? No, it couldn't be. She vanished the thought immediately. She looked down and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and tried to look in her eyes again. She looked up again and what he saw in her eyes made him want to pull her into a hug but, just then a horn sounded officially ending the moment and he regretfully dropped her hand to continue driving. Olivia shifted her gaze back to the road and let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "I hope your right," she said. They walked in and flashed their badges to the frazzled nurse at the desk. "Lilly Davis' room please," she said not bothering with introductions as it was the usual nurse at the desk. "Room 213," she said as she picked up the ringing phone greeting the person on the other end with a hurried 'Mery Genral, Linda speaking how may I help you'. They walked down the all too familiar hallway and entered the young girls room. Olivia flashed a smile at the girl and then said, "Hi Lilly. I'm detective Benson but you can call me Olivia and this is my partner Elliot. If it's okay we'd like to ask you a few questions," she said softly. The girl nodded her head and her eyes flickered between the two detectives. "Okay," she said uncertainty present in her voice. "Alright well why don't you tell us what happened," Olivia said. The girl nodded. " I was walking home from school and this guy that bumped into me a couple days before saw me and asked me if I wanted a ride home," she drew in a shaky breath. Olivia placed a hand over Lilly's and gave her an encouraging nod. "I said no thanks but he said it was the least he could do after knocking my books out of my hands the other day. I didn't think he would… kidnap… and rape me… he seemed so nice," Lilly was now crying and Olivia hugged the girl while murmuring its okays and it'll be alrights' to her. Olivia handed over the pad of paper and pen to Elliot so she could hold onto the crying girl in her arms struggling to tell them what happened. "He asked me what my address was and I told him….. He rolled up the windows and hit the lock button. I started to get worried when he….. went in the wrong direction but he said it was okay that they had to go a different way because they were doing…. road work the other way. I relaxed again and he offered me a chocolate bar and I refused at first…. But he insisted so I ate it…. After a few minutes I asked where we were going because I didn't recognize anything. I was getting tired and my sight clouded…. He said something but I had fallen asleep and next thing I know I'm tied up in some dark room…..," she sobbed harder and couldn't get anymore out so they waited to see if see was able to continue. "Lilly we can continue a little later when you've calmed down. Where is your family," Olivia asked. She looked up at Olivia and said, " I don't have one anymore. I was staying with a foster family because my family was killed in a car cash but I survived. They don't want me now because I was raped! I'll be sent back in to the system to god knows where else," she sobbed and clutched Olivia to her. Olivia looked down at the sobbing girl in her arms and then over to Elliot with a helpless expression. She was always good with the victims but this little girl was different but she didn't know why. Waiting a few more minutes so that Lilly could calm down she told Lilly that they'd be back in a minute and walked into the hallway with Elliot silently closing the door behind her. " El if Kim will help us out and Lilly doesn't mind I'm going to have Lilly released into my care temporarily. I have a feeling that once she is able to tell us the rest of what happened she's going to make our case. I think she could be in danger too. The other girls' had their families to protect them but she doesn't have anyone and lord knows where she could be sent to if sent back into the system right now," Olivia said hesitantly awaiting his reaction. " Okay I'll make the call and talk to Kim. I think she's going to make our case too. As for the danger better safe then sorry. Good instincts Liv," Elliot said with a smile. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and hurried down the hallway whipping out his cell phone along the way. Olivia stood their shocked for a second. She knew things had been strained between them sense his marriage began to crumple yet again and Elliot filed for divorce. Olivia was confused on her feelings for Elliot and more importantly about his feelings for her. Olivia sighed as she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind to confront them later. Olivia walked back into Lilly's room and gave her a small smile as she felt a tug on her heart at seeing the girls red rimmed eyes. She sat down next to Lilly and began to talk, " Lilly I understand you may not want to and that's okay but, if it is alright you would be staying with me at my apartment until we catch the bad guy and we put him in jail. Then I'll make sure that you get put in a good foster home. How would you feel about that," Olivia asked as she watched Lilly carefully. Lilly beamed and some of the pain faded from her eyes. "I would love that Olivia!," Lilly exclaimed cheerfully as she launched herself towards her. Lilly knocked Olivia back at the force of Lilly throwing herself at her. Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around her as she said, "Well I'm glad to hear it," Olivia pulled back and smiled at her. Lilly smiled back. After a moment Olivia sighed and said, " I have to finish asking you about what happened now sweetie and then after that we'll go for ice cream and talk about you staying with me okay," Olivia said gently. "Okay," Lilly said. After Olivia finished getting Lilly's statement she told her she would be back in twenty minutes and for her to let the doctor check her over one last time then to get dressed and wait for her. Olivia went in search of Elliot and found him in the hallway sitting on a bench. Just as Olivia reached him he was putting his phone in his pocket. She smiled at him half heartedly. "Hey so what did Kim say," Olivia asked. He smirked and said, "She said that you **and** me were assigned as her temporary foster parents. She also said a lot of legal mumbo jumbo and that you either had to stay at my house or I had to stay at your apartment to make sure she was as safe as possible." He smirked before continuing, " So Liv your place or mine?" " Well aren't you supposed to have the kids this weekend? If so that means yours. But you still only have the one guest bedroom too. Well I guess I'll have to sleep on the couch. No biggie. Problem solved," she said. "Liv you are not sleeping on the couch you could share my bed it's big enough for the both of us," he said. Olivia's eyes snapped up to his as she failed miserably at trying to stifle her gasp of shock. "Relax Liv. Just sleeping," he said as he wondered about her reaction. She was his best friend and he knew her better then anyone else but at that moment he couldn't recognize the emotion in her eyes because that would change everything. " We need to talk to the doctors' and then I told Lilly I would take her out for ice cream so we could discuss her staying with me for the time being. I guess your coming too now though right," Olivia asked. "Yeah of course," Elliot said as they began to make their way to the desk to talk to Lilly's doctor. "Hi I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. Could you fill us in on her injuries," Olivia said. "Sure I'm Doctor Lasker," she paused to give Elliot a smile. It didn't go unnoticed by Elliot when Olivia tensed beside him. He'd have to ask Olivia about it later. "She has bruises on her inner thighs and her stomach looked like someone took a knife to it but only applied enough pressure to break the skin and cause a great deal of pain. You'll need to inform her parents that she'll need her bandages' changed once daily and to apply this ointment once daily to ward off infections and ease the pain," she said finally looking up at them to hand them a prescription. Doctor Lasker then turned her attention to Elliot. "So Detective what do you say we grab a drink later this evening. My shift ends at eight," she said giving him a flirtatious smile. Olivia couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had started hoping that maybe Elliot loved her too but seeing him smile at the doctor she felt like someone had ripped her heart out and stomped on it. Feeling tears well up in her eyes she turned and headed towards the ladies room. She stopped but didn't turn around when she heard Elliot call her name. She took a deep breath and trying to keep her voice from shaking asked, "What Elliot?" Despite her attempt her voice cracked. She sighed and continued walking but then she felt a hand on her arm. "Liv? Look at me," he pleaded. She shook her head. He sighed and moved in front of her. She hung her head. "Liv please?," he said. "Not now Elliot," was her response as she pushed her way past him and into the ladies room. "Damn it!," Elliot swore under his breath. In that moment he knew he would have to tell Olivia everything that night. He couldn't loose her but it was becoming obvious that he would if he didn't talk to her soon. He sighed and waited for her thinking about how everything was about to change.


	2. Ice Cream and the Precinct

Rating- T

Summery- When Elliot files for divorce yet again their relationship becomes strained. What will happen when an especially hard case forces them to live together? How will Olivia take Elliot's confession and what will become of nine year old Lilly Davis?

Adjustments- I am changing the ages of Elliot's kids for the betterment of the story but you probably won't see why until the next chapter.

Authors Note- I appreciate all of the feed back and suggestions! I have put this chapter in paragraphs so hopefully it's easier to read. I love reviews and suggestions so don't hesitate to write them! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a lot going on but I promise to update more frequently from now on. Thanks for hanging in with me!

Special Thanks- Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites list or story alerted it! It is the first fan fiction story I've ever written so it means a lot to me, thanks!

Chapter 2 Two-Ice Cream and The Precinct

Elliot sat on the bench beside the ladies room and waited for Olivia to come out. He felt like such an idiot. Meanwhile Olivia checked to make sure no one else was in the bathroom before she let herself slide down the wall and cry for a minute. She couldn't believe she was crying. She's Bad Ass Benson and here she is crying over Elliot Stabler. She sighed as she picked herself up off the floor and looked in the mirror. Her make-up wasn't too badly messed up. She fixed herself up and then exited the ladies room. She kept her eyes to the floor as she waited for Elliot to fall in step beside her.

Elliot's heart broke a little when he looked at her and felt awful because he was the cause of her pain. Elliot grabbed her hand and squeezed. She lifted her eyes up to his and gave him a small smile but he knew it wasn't a real smile. He sighed as she turned her eyes back to the hallway.

Olivia knocked on Lilly's door. "Come in," Lilly said. " Hi sweetie, are you ready to go," Olivia asked taking in her appearance. She had on a light green sundress that had yellow flowers on it with yellow flip-flops to match and a purple back-pack thrown over one shoulder. She got up off the bed to come stand next to Olivia and Elliot. "Why are you still here Mister," Lilly asked leaning towards Olivia. Elliot glanced up at Olivia and she nodded. " Well Lilly I'm going to go get ice cream with you and Olivia if it's okay with you," he said speaking reassuringly and giving her a smile. "Okay. I guess that's all right," Lilly said looking at Olivia to see if it was the right answer. Olivia smiled and nodded at her. With that she turned to Elliot to give him a small smile. She still stayed close to Olivia but they had made progress. "Lilly do you know where you want to go for ice cream," Olivia asked looking at the girl. Her face lit up as she said, "I don't know. Where do you like to go?" Olivia smiled and said, " There's a place by the park that we can go to." Lilly smiled and nodded her head. She turned to Elliot. "What's your favorite kind of ice cream," she asked. "Mint chocolate chip," he said. "Mine too," Lilly said her voice a mixture of shock and excitement. " What about you Olivia? What's your favorite," Lilly asked. "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough," Olivia answered. "I like that one too," she said as she grabbed Olivia's hand.

They arrived at the ice cream shop and ordered their ice cream. Elliot insisted on paying and she gave in to avoid a fight in front of Lilly. They sat down at a table and began to eat their ice cream. After a moment Olivia said, "Lilly me and you are going to be staying at Elliot's house instead of mine that way you will be protected better and the bad guy can't get to you," Olivia said. Lilly looked at her apprehensively. " It's alright sweetie. Elliot's one of my best friends and I promise he's really nice. Plus he has kids too and their coming over this weekend," Olivia said trying to persuade Lilly to see it her way. Lilly looked at Elliot and then turned back to Olivia, " You'll be there too right," Lilly asked. "Yes," Olivia said. "You promise you'll be there," Lilly asked. " Yes sweetie I promise," Olivia said. Lilly sat quietly for a minute before she asked "Okay but I don't have any of my stuff and what about school and my friends," Lilly asked confused. "Well we'll go get your stuff and you don't have to go to school for a while. Elliot and I will make sure we get your friends numbers from your other foster parents, that sound good," Olivia asked. " Yeah but you can't forget Alice and Iciest," Lilly said urgently.

"Whose Alice and Iciest," Elliot asked. " They're my kitties," Lilly said happily. Olivia's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but Elliot cut her off, "Of course we won't forget them," Elliot said making his eyes wide and putting his hand over his heart like he was shocked that she would think they would. Lilly giggled and Elliot smiled before continuing, "Do you have their kitty food and all of that stuff," Elliot asked. "No they share with Mr. and Mrs. Onells' cats," she said. "Okay well then we'll stop at the pet store before we go and get them," Olivia said with a smile. "Okay can I pick out their stuff," Lilly asked excitedly. "Yes and I think there's a pet store a couple blocks from here isn't there El," Olivia asked. "Yeah I think so. We can go there and you can pick out their stuff. Then we can drop it off at my house. We need to go to our work though and check in with our boss after that. Do you want to come with us to get your stuff and Alice and Iciest," Elliot asked. " Yes but don't we have to stop at Olivia's to so she can get her stuff," Lilly asked. "Oh yeah. Well we can do that before we go get your stuff if that's alright with you Liv," Elliot asked. "Yeah sounds good to me," Olivia said giving Lilly and Elliot a small smile. "Alright let's get going then," Elliot said.

They arrived at the pet store with a very excited Lilly. " Their girls so they need pink and purple stuff," Lilly said. "Okay well why don't we get them food first," Olivia suggested. "Okay," Lilly agreed. "How old are they. Are they cats or kittens," Elliot asked. "They're kittens," she replied. "Do you know what kind of food you normally get them," Olivia asked as they walked down the cat food aisle. "The Fancy Feast in a can," she said. Once they spotted it they picked out the tuna flavored one. They got enough for a week. "Now lets get their food bowels," Olivia said. "Okay, we can get Alice pink and Iciest purple," Lilly said. They picked up their dishes and then moved on to collars, pink for Alice and purple for Iciest. They also picked up four silver heart shaped tags for in case they got lose. They got some toys and picked out their bedding keeping with the color schemes for them. They got a purple litter box with a pink scooper.

" Hi is this all for yall," asked the casher with a thick southern accent. "Yes but can we have these engraved," asked Elliot showing her the heart shaped tags. "Sure sugar," she said as she took two of the heart shaped tags from Elliot. "What's the address and names," she asked. Elliot rattled off his address plus the names and the lady set the machine to engrave the tags accordingly. "Alrighty, that'll take about ten minutes total so let's get yall rung up," she said cheerfully. Lilly, who had been making a questioning facial expression now piped up asking, " Miss why do you talk like that and what is a yall?" Lilly tried to mimic the cashiers way of pronouncing the word but didn't quite manage causing the three adults to laugh. The cashier smiled down at Lilly saying, " I talk like this because I'm not from here and that's how we talk where I come from and yall is a word that means all of you." " Oh," Lilly said surprised. The cashier smiled again while continuing to ring up their items. "That'll be 54.42," she said.

Elliot and Olivia both moved to get out their wallets. Elliot stopped Olivia putting a hand on the one currently digging in her pocket for her wallet. "I've got it Liv," he said while looking in to her eyes. She quickly cast her eyes toward the ground then back to his mumbling, "Are you sure El?" Elliot nodded and proceeded to pay the cashier. Gathering the tags for the collars she attached them to the appropriate collar and then put them in one of the bags. Olivia and Elliot gathered the bags and Olivia grabbed one of Lilly's hands. They put the bags in the trunk and then Elliot got Lilly settled into the backseat while Olivia slid into the drivers seat.

Once they were all buckled in Olivia pulled out of the lot and headed towards her apartment. Stopped at a red light she turned to Elliot. "I should probably get at least a weeks worth of clothes right and then we can come back for more," she asked. "Yeah that sounds good Liv," Elliot answered. Elliot reached for the hand Olivia had on the arm rest and when she tried to pull her hand away he held it more firmly, stroking the back of it comfortingly with his thumb. Flicking her eyes to his she gave a small sad smile. Confused Elliot continued to stroke her hand.

The light turned green and Olivia continued driving. After a few minutes she pulled into the parking garage for her apartment and into her assigned parking space. Letting go of Olivia's hand with a gentle squeeze, Elliot got out of the car and went to open the door for Lilly. Climbing carefully out of the car Lilly looked around curiously. Olivia made her way around the car, and Lilly reached for her. Wrapping an arm around Lilly's shoulders they began to walk towards the elevator to take them to Olivia's floor. Elliot on the other side of Olivia wrapped an arm around her waist. Olivia's steps faltered for a second before she regained an amount of composure. Looking up at Elliot, she lost the composure and let him see the question in her eyes. Elliot with a small smirk Olivia had come to know as the trade mark Stabler grin, leaned in close and whispered in Olivia's ear, "Later." Olivia nodded her agreement. Lilly having noticed all of this smirked herself and wondered if they were more then friends.

Unlocking the door to her apartment and stepping threw the doorway she said, " Make yourself at home and I'll pack my things," Lilly nodded her head and looked around with curiosity visible in her eyes. She began walking around and looking at the many pictures. After a minute she asked, " Can I watch T.V." Elliot taking note of the curiosity in her eyes said, " Sure, if you need me or Olivia we are at the end of the hall." She nodded and put SpongeBob on. Elliot chuckling thought about how his kids and Lilly would get along just fine.

Walking into Olivia's bedroom after being told he could enter, he took in the sight of her. She was so beautiful, an angel of perfection, but the angel seemed troubled. Closing the door slightly but leaving it open enough that they could hear Lilly call, he walked over to her. "Liv," he asked. "Yes," she replied. With a gasp of pure shock he asked, " Oh my Liv, baby have you been

Crying," "No," she said but her voice broke. Elliot quickly turning her to face him, pulled her in to his arms. "Oh baby what's wrong," he asked. He pulled her down to sit on the bed with him, keeping her wrapped in his arms. " I can't tell you El," she sobbed burying her face in the crook of his neck.

" Yes you can baby, you can tell me anything," Looking up at him she said "Did you just call me baby like a million times," Elliot just realizing he did said, "Yes Liv, you're my baby, always have been always will be," he said brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. Olivia sobbed harder and said, "I will tell you just not now. Just hold me for a minute," Elliot nodded and pulled her on to his lap so that he was cradling her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her jaw line, but never her lips.

Olivia let him, cuddling into his chest with a death grip on his tee shirt. After a few minutes she had calmed and let go of Elliot's shirt, trying to move into a sitting position, but still on Elliot's lap. Elliot rubbed soothing circles on her back and as she moved to stand he stood with her. Looking into her eyes he gently kissed her cheek and pulled her into a quick but loving hug. Elliot released her and she continued to pack. "El can you grab the blue bag from my bathroom," she asked. " Yeah, sure," he replied. Returning with the blue bag he said, "Here you go ba - I mean Liv." He had been about to call her baby again. Olivia took the bag from him with a tilt to her head and a small smile gracing her lips. "You can call me baby El, I don't mind," Olivia said in almost a whisper. Elliot smiled in reply and said, "Okay baby." Olivia smirked in response. Zipping up her suitcase she took a glance around the room making sure she grabbed everything. " I'm ready when you are El," Olivia said. " 'Kay, then let's get Lily," he said while swinging her bag up on to his shoulder. Olivia closed her bedroom door behind her and they walked down the hall to enter the living room, finding Lily studying the pictures Olivia had displayed. "Lily are you ready," Olivia asked. Startled, Lily gasped and put her hand to her heart. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity mentally Olivia said, "Oh gosh! Sweetie I didn't mean to startle you, are you okay?" Lily nodded her head and said, "Yes I'm okay, are we ready to go to?" Elliot nodded a yes to her and she skipped over to Olivia, grabbing her hand.

The trio rang the doorbell to the Onell's residence. A woman in her mid to late 30's answered the door. She had forest green eyes, a tiny nose, and a pinched smile on her face. " You must be the detectives and of course there is this devil child who will be sent straight to the fire pits of haties for impureness," the lady said in a voice colder then a crisp winter wind. Olivia mouth a gape and a horrified expression present on her features was about to say something ten times worse to the women, when Elliot placed a hand on her arm and looked at her as if to say let it go, Lilly doesn't know what it means. Tight lipped in disagreement, she nodded her head and tried to ignore the butterflies batting furiously at her stomach walls from his touch. Lilly and Olivia packed while Elliot rounded up the cats. Twenty minutes later they were all back in the car with a displeased Olivia, a crying Lily, and two extra fury creatures. Olivia, now in the passenger seat, reached her arm back in the back seat and held Lily's hand. She mumbled nonsense words and sssshhhh to the girl while rubbing circles on the back of her hand rhythmically. Lily quickly quieted thanks to Olivia whose thoughts were on strangling the cruel woman who made Lily cry. Olivia patted the girls knee and pulled her arm/hand back up to the front of the car only to have it immediately reclaimed by Elliot's. Sighing contently she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The emotion of the day getting to her. A few minutes later Elliot pulled into the drive way of his house. Patting her hand he said, "I'll take the stuff in to the house." Olivia nodded her head and Elliot got out of the car and started taking in their things from the trunk. Lilly observed Olivia quietly from the backseat before settling on asking the question that had plagued her mind. "Olivia?" "Yes sweetie pie," she answered with a smile playing on her lips as she looked upon the sweet little girl. "Are you and Elliot together?" Olivia's mouth wide and eye balls bugged out, froze in shock. She is observant and quite smart and mature for someone so young, Olivia thought to herself. "Umm well sweetie…. See…. We are…. Umm…," she babbled and to her relief Elliot, having gone unnoticed before, said, "Well sweetie we will answer that question later on because it is complicated and we aren't positive of the answer yet." Lilly thought for a moment and then nodded and said, "Ok, but I want to know the answer when you uncomplicated things." Smiling he said, "You bettcha sweetie pie." Elliot climbed back into the car and grabbed Olivia's hand placing a kiss on it as he backed out of the driveway.

Olivia was carrying a sleeping Lilly upon her insistence with Elliot's hand on the small of her back as they walked into their bullpen. Munch, Fin, Casey, Alex, and Cragen were already gathered awaiting their arrival. Cragen's eyes immediately registered the slumbering child in Elliot's arms. Casey and Alex on the other hand registered where Elliot's hand was placed and then the princess that slept contently in Olivia's arms. Olivia sat down in her chair with a now stirring Lilly. Elliot perched on the top of her desk. Hello's were exchanged in whispered voices as to not disturb the child. They tried in vain for seconds after the mumbled greetings, two beautiful, green, sleepy eyes popped open. Lilly snuggled further into Olivia gripping her light blue blouse. Her eyes held a question and uncertainty. Olivia smiled in reassurance before saying, " Lilly we're at our work now, these are mine and Elliot's friends and co-workers." Casey approached first. Crouching down to her level, she said with a warm smile on her face, "I'm Casey and I'm one of Olivia's best girl friends. I work with her and Elliot to help catch the bad guys, like the one who hurt you." Lilly studied her for a minute before reaching out a hand to hesitantly touch Casey's red hair. "You have pretty red hair just like me," Lilly said. "Thank- you, although I think your hair is much prettier then mine." Casey replied. This produced a smile from Lilly. Alex approached next and said basically the same thing to Lilly as Casey did. Lilly told her she had pretty hair too and Alex smiled, and said " Thank- you darling and you have very pretty eyes." Lilly giggled in response with a toothy grin. Munch approached hesitantly trying not to scare her. "Lilly, I'm John Munch and I am one of Elliot's best guy friends. You can call me John. Me and Fin (pointing at Fin) are partners and help Olivia and Elliot chase the bad guys." Munch said. Lilly assessed him with calculating eyes. "Ok, John it is. You are awfully skinny to be a John though. My friend Johnny, we call him John for short, is very…. Plum." Munch cracked a smile as everyone started trying to muffle their laughter, and said, "Well it depends on the John I suppose." Lilly looked at him puzzled before deciding his answer was funny. This caused everyone to be unable to muffle their laughter. Munch shook his head as he said, " I believe her and Fin will get along just fine." Cragen smirked and took his turn in the introduction process. " I'm Don Cragen, Lilly. You can call me Don. I am Fin, Munch, Olivia, and Elliot's boss and friend. I make sure everything runs smoothly because if I didn't it would be a circus house around here." This caused Lilly's eyes to light up, "I love the circus!" She said. "Me too," Cragen said as he smiled at her and she smiled back. Fin now approached with a plan in his head. He looked at Olivia before he began. "I'm Fin and it is very nice to meet you." Lilly smiled and he continued, "I'm Mr. Scrawney's partner and like he said we help Baby Girl and Elliot catch the bad guys." "Baby Girl?" Lilly questioned. "Yeah , Baby Girl is what I call Olivia sometimes. We also call her Liv." Lilly nodded her head in understanding. "I guess we'll have to come up with a nickname for you too, seeing as you'll be here awhile." Lilly's eyes lit up, "Really!" she asked. "Yup and I guess I'll have to fill you in on everyone else's nicknames too. I could also give you the down low on everyone here as well." Fin said. "Cool," Lilly stated in excitement. "You would have to come with me though so we don't disturb everyone else," He whispered to her as if it were a secret. Lilly hopped up from Olivia's lap and said, "Can I Liv?" Olivia smiled her consent and Fin and Lilly went upstairs to the sitting room so he could "give her the down low". Olivia stood as did Elliot. "Well let's get working on the case." Elliot said. Everyone nodded their agreement and Olivia began to recount the events of Lilly Davis 's rape.


	3. Meetings, Greetings, & Confessions

Rating- T

Summery- When Elliot files for divorce yet again their relationship becomes strained. What will happen when an especially hard case forces them to live together? How will Olivia take Elliot's confession and what will become of nine year old Lilly Davis?

Authors Note- I would love reviews whether their good, bad, or indifferent. I've only gotten 2 reviews in reference to chapter 2, that's pitiful. I know yall can do better then that. If you do leave a bad review saying you don't like it ect. please state why at least, other then that I even like bad reviews. Just pretty, pretty please review!

Authors Note 2- Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next will be longer!

Chapter Three- Meetings, Greetings, & Confessions

Olivia stood at the white board writing and saying, "Same M.O. as our perp down to the candy and the knocking her books outta her hands 'accidentally'." Olivia was drawing in the time slots and activities that matched the other victims to a T. She hung the picture of Lilly on the board as well. Well we have his first name, a general area of his liking, and a meaningless code, Olivia thought unoptimistic of the evidence they had. If his pattern continues, this will be the victim he'll come after again, she thought glumly, with Lilly's precious face dancing in her mind. This time they'd be ready and this time no one was getting shot except the perp. They had two weeks until he would start the threats and scare tactics that would soon progress into a rock through the window, to an actual re-raping.

Elliot watched as Olivia became a space cadet, off in her own world. Cragen cleared his throat and said for everyone to go home and report back tomorrow at 10. "Leave your reports for the morning too," He added as an after thought, before he headed into his office. As if a signal was sent out Fin emerged with a smiling Lilly, she surprisingly had a hold of his hand. Olivia gaped at them. Fin chuckled and whispered in her ear, "What can I say being included and appreciated is a pre-pre-teen's candy." Olivia smirked. "Are you ready Lilly?" "Yes Liv" she said. Lilly grabbed both Elliot and Olivia's hands causing the adults to smile at her rapid progression. Lilly is stronger willed then the other vic's, Elliot thought to himself.

They arrived at Elliot's house and Elliot and Olivia gave her the tour. "I love it here, it is so …. Homey." Lilly said with a distant expression as if it reminded her of another place and time. About five minutes later Elliot's kids arrived dropped off by an angry Kathy. "Elliot what the hell? Why is that bitch here? Who the hell is that?" Kathy fired off in quick succession. Lilly burst in to tears at the sight of so many people and a very angry and in her opinion ugly blonde adult. Elliot grabbed Kathy by her upper arm gently but firmly and tugged her towards the kitchen away from a distraught Lilly, his angered kids (anger at the mothers behavior), and an Olivia who desperately wished to be a fly on the wall for the conversation about to occur.

Olivia consoled Lilly who calmed enough to ask the kids who they were. A smiling Maureen stepped forward and sat cross legged next to Olivia and Lilly who were seated on the couch. " We are Elliot's kids and the angry lady was our mother. We know what happened and we want you to know that Liv and our dad are going to catch the guy because they are awesome. You don't have to be afraid of us because we aren't anything like our mother and we are very happy you and Liv are staying with us. Do you understand?" Lilly, who was fully calmed thanks to the gently rubbed circles on her back from Olivia and the soothing tone of Maureen's voice, nodded her head.

"Good. I'm Maureen, this is Kathleen, and that is Lizzie and Dickie. Lizzie and Dickie are the youngest and are twins. They are both nine, like you. Kathleen is 15 and I am 17 ½."Lilly relaxed as she started asking questions and the twins started talking about things that nine year olds talk about, aka SpongeBob for now. Maureen told Liv to go and she would watch them. Olivia did and didn't like what she was entering the kitchen to hear. "That two-faced, lying, slut partner of yours is NOT allowed around MY kids." Kathy said heatedly. Olivia waited, not making her presence known. "They are MY kids too and she is NOT any of the things you just called her. IN FACT THAT IS A DISCRIBTION OF YOU!" Elliot said angrily but before he could say anything else Kathy slammed her body against his knocking them in to the wall. "What the hell Kath-" Elliot said before she bombarded his lips with hard kisses. Olivia gasped and with tears in her eyes and trying to muffle an agonized sob, she ran to Elliot's bedroom. Elliot had pushed Kathy off him but not quick enough for Liv to see. Taken by surprise at Kathy's actions he had been shocked and hadn't reacted as quickly as he normally would. "Kathy get out of my house now!" She scrambled backwards at the cold hatred that filled his eyes. Mumbling a string of profanities she left disappointed and hurt. Elliot didn't care of course.

He went into the living room to see a confused Maureen a waiting him. "Your mother kissed me, Liv saw but not that I pushed her away, and yeah I need to talk to Liv. Order a couple pizza's and watch the kids for me?" He asked her. "Of course daddy, I got it covered." Maureen said to Elliot refraining from commenting on how Kathy wasn't their mother, Liv was. Elliot took the stairs two at a time. The sound that greeted him as he opened his bedroom door was heartbreaking and the picture that accompanied it was worse. A very broken looking Olivia was thrown on the bed diagonally, heavy, loud sobs wreaking havoc on her body. "Oh my goodness baby." He said moving towards her. Olivia with cat like reflexes lept up from the bed and tried to compose herself. Failing miserably at concealing her grief she said, "El, I'm fine could you just go, please." "No baby your not fine and I won't leave you. Not now not ever and especially like this. Liv, you didn't see me push her away or hear me tell her to get out. Baby, I don't love her." Elliot pleaded, trying to console her.

"But El, you don't understand. And Dammit it hurt so bad watching you with her all the time. Going back to her and leaving again, your kids that are like my own having their hopes stomped on again and again, having my hope of be-, and watching you be miserable all the time. El I can't do it. I'm going to put in a transfer request it's just to heartbreaking," Olivia said threw sobs. Elliot was horror stricken and said. "Baby you can't transfer. Liv I watched you go on date after date, had you come to every single concert, play, game, and chaperone every field trip right beside me while Kathy was doing god knows what. I know what it was like to see you get crushed after every date and guy disappointed you. I know it hurt to see you so unhappy and I know you love kids. I can't understand why your being denied the chance to have a family and everything you have ever wanted. I'm glad your not married and don't have kids though. I know why Liv and it's because I want the best for you and no one is ever gonna be good enough. There is another reason too but you first Liv. Why Liv? Why does it hurt so bad? What did you stop yourself from saying?" Elliot said, pulling her to him.

Olivia sobbed harder if possible. "Because I-. I lov-." She stuttered, as her heart pounded so hard it was as if it were trying to break free of her chest. "What Liv, you what," Elliot urged her. "Because I love you!" She sobbed out. She buried her head in his chest and clutched on to him for dear life. Elliot held her just as tight, sobbing with her, only he was happy and she was still sad. He swept her legs out from under her and carried her over to the bed. He cradled her on his lap as he started to rub her back. He pulled her chin up to look into her sorrow filled eyes. "Baby your not dating anymore, I'm divorcing Kathy for real, neither of us are going to be miserable anymore. WE are going to win FULL custody of OUR kids. We are going to make them rightfully yours, all the way. Maybe if you still want to, start a family of our own together. Because Liv, I love you too." Elliot concluded before kissing her lightly on the lips. He pulled back too quickly for her likings and she leaned towards him wanting his lips back on hers. Smirking Elliot complied. Olivia let out a small gasp as his tongue met her lips.

They broke apart suddenly as they heard a crash downstairs followed by a screamed chorus of, "Daddy" and "Liv". Jumping up quicker then one would have thought humanly possible, they pounded down the steps, guns drawn and ready to protect their kids. Lilly included.


End file.
